


宇智波卡

by Anactacina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, all卡贵乱, 出轨, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anactacina/pseuds/Anactacina
Summary: 关于卡卡西如何合乎情理地被宇智波们以及四代操的故事时间线混乱，有多处事件魔改tag以外还有止鼬 佐鸣佐 柱斑暗示





	宇智波卡

**Author's Note:**

> 卡卡西さん就是卡卡西桑

在听到自己老师是旗木卡卡西时，佐助摔了饭碗。他震惊地转头看向他的哥哥——此时的宇智波鼬还扮演着长辈面前的好青年，所以鼬只帮忙扶正了他的碗。  
佐助伸长脖子，发现常出去鬼混的小叔叔不在，一直视卡卡西如废料的斑也不在。他只得又把脖子缩回来，瞪视父亲：“为什么是卡卡西？”  
“要喊‘老师’，佐助。”他母亲美琴不乐意地说，“对父亲要加称呼。”  
瞧瞧，现在就已经要喊老师了。佐助又瞥了一眼他哥哥，明明我应该喊他嫂子。  
“旗木家的卡卡西，”佐助的父亲，宇智波富岳，不知为何咳嗽了一下，“佐助应该见过面，他是‘木叶白牙’的儿子，四代目的学生……能力十分杰出，是四代目亲自下的决定。”他顿了顿，大儿子的视线让他不由得慌张。“四代目也将自己的独生子托付给了他。”  
鸣人？佐助忽然有点开心。“我一直看那家伙不是很痛快。”他低声说。  
“佐助，卡卡西的写轮眼来由不是你想的那样……”美琴又说。  
“我吃饱了。”鼬忽然站起来说。他向父母点头，站起来往房间走。  
“我也吃饱了。”佐助几下扒完饭，就急忙往鼬的房间跑。

 

“为什么是卡卡西？”佐助越过鼬的肩膀，看他桌上摊开的不明所以的卷轴。  
“可能父亲想给你找一个有写轮眼的老师。”鼬说。  
“哥哥不也能教我？就算你太忙，还有止水表哥。”  
鼬回头看着佐助，“你不喜欢卡卡西？”  
佐助摇头。  
鼬似乎觉得好笑，“我还以为我们家的人都很喜欢卡卡西。”  
佐助忽然想起几年前。那时候鼬还在暗部，经常行踪不定昼伏夜出，佐助便养成了偷偷躲在窗台下恐吓（和欢迎）哥哥的爱好。某天凌晨，他小猫似的蜷在暗处，被奇怪的水声惊醒。那天是大雨。窗外看不见光的暗处似乎有两个人，他听到了哥哥的呼吸声。也有水声，不是雨，是从对面的暗处传来的。后来他看到一个模糊的身影，是和哥哥体型相似的暗部成员。第二天他听到哥哥和父亲在说话，鼬说昨晚和卡卡西さん一起出任务。那是他第一次听到卡卡西这个名字。  
后来佐助再没撞见过相似的场景，但他没来由地断定，那天晚上就是鼬和卡卡西。  
“卡卡西现在在干什么？”他坐到鼬的床边，换了一个问题。  
“当老师？”鼬想了想，“卡卡西さん两年前就离开暗部了。”  
佐助看着鼬，把玩着鼬送他的一柄精致的小苦无。  
“那你怎么还不走？”  
“我为什么要走？”鼬似乎觉得好笑，“家族需要一个在暗部的人。”他放缓了声音，“止水也退出了，现在需要我。”  
“我以后可以加入。”佐助说。  
“你还小……我并不希望你进那种地方。”鼬转过去，和以前那样戳了一下弟弟的额头。

卡卡西从慰灵碑往回走，他刚给师母和琳献上一束花。带土没有和他一起。他不知道带土究竟在忙什么，从他回来之后卡卡西忽然发现他读不懂带土了。  
在“那件事”之后，卡卡西加入了暗部，后来发生了“另一件事”，卡卡西又退出了暗部。他没有问老师究竟发生了什么，那天晚上四代明令禁止他靠近。几天后再见到四代目，已经是师母的葬礼。没过多久，带土回来了，和他一起的还有一个奇怪的自称宇智波斑的老人。  
卡卡西搬进了带土家。带土对他十分疏远，他本以为是出于琳，可带土对其他的人，老师、宇智波家、旧日的同伴——都是一样冷遇，只有对上那个宇智波斑（还有斑带来的自称为绝的仆人）才透出一点过去带土的影子。他会整日整日和斑躲在地下室，或者宇智波的秘密基地里，卡卡西曾经在大蛇丸实验室门口见过带土，却很少见他站在琳或师母的花环墓碑前。  
卡卡西对他们共同的老师说起过，四代目波风水门却挥手，“不用管他。”  
卡卡西忧心忡忡地想着带土，没有留意身后走过来的人。  
“啊，是宇智波富岳先生。”他站住，向身边的男人致意。  
“四代目应该已经说过，我的次子，宇智波佐助，就要拜托你了。”  
“这样吗？今年的学生们，有您的儿子啊……那一定没问题的。”卡卡西向对方笑了一下，想要加快脚步，却被富岳握住肩膀，“我的妻子在等您。”富岳环视一圈，快速地低声说。  
卡卡西眨了眨眼。  
“好的，没问题。”他又笑了一下，“还是那个时间吗？”他低声问。  
对方没有回答，快速走开了。  
卡卡西深吸口气，暗自祈祷今晚的带土也不会回来。然后他想起富岳的托付，连忙往火影室走。

 

卡卡西意外地遇到了止水。在他刚进暗部时，他们确实有过一段肉体关系。那时候鼬还很年轻，卡卡西记得，他第一次见到鼬，就是在止水身边。止水说这是他的表弟，“虽然年纪小，已经是个上忍了。”止水的语气满是骄傲，“这是我们家最天才的孩子。”  
“卡卡西。”止水向他点头。  
“是止水啊，最近还好吗？”  
“挺顺利的。”止水平静地说，似乎自己的右眼并没有流血。  
“止水，你的右眼怎么了？”  
“没什么，鼬在家吗？”  
“今天早上还在。”  
止水竖起右手的食指和中指，原地消失了。

 

“卡卡西，好久不见。”  
波风水门并没有抬头，他坐在办公桌后撑着脸，似乎很疲倦。  
卡卡西仔细关上门。“四代目。”  
“礼节就不必了……过来，卡卡西。”  
四代亲昵地搂住他，“在宇智波家住得还好吗？”

四代低下头解开卡卡西紧闭的纽扣。在掏出他性器的时候，波风水门愣住了。“卡卡西都长这么大了，”他意识到自己的失态，干笑几声，“你小时候才这么长。”  
卡卡西没有说话。他正试着把无名指也插进体内，虽然很久没有和老师做了，他仍然记得水门那能让他哭出来的粗细。  
“这个姿势会不会太累？”水门很温柔地问，抚摸学生已经湿透的前端。  
卡卡西摇头，维持着跨坐的姿势，低下头解自己的战术马甲。水门迫不及待地把阴茎插进卡卡西温暖的洞里。他满足地深呼吸，压住卡卡西的肩膀凶狠地律动。  
卡卡西的白发无规则地摇晃着。水门扯下他的面罩，“疼不疼？卡卡西？”他喘息着亲上成年学生的嘴巴，手指摩挲布料下的暗部纹身，用力握住直到听见对方的抽气声。  
“疼不疼？”  
水门又问了一遍，抱着卡卡西像对孩子那样上下颠簸。水门的手伸到交合处摸到自己勃起的阴茎，是干燥的，卡卡西还没出水。他摸了一把卡卡西前面的水，抹在他身后。  
在暗部们发现异样开始敲门之前水门射精了。他歉疚地看了眼卡卡西，他还硬着，大腿小腹粘稠一片，“对不起，卡卡西……”他又亲了亲学生飘扬的白毛。“老师一直很爱你。”  
卡卡西没有说话，他急促地理好衣服，把阴茎放回裤裆如同它从没勃起过，快速地翻窗离开。走到中途，他才想起本来要和水门谈谈带学生的事。

 

卡卡西怀疑水门恋童癖是在他不再是儿童以后。水门在他14岁生日的时候操了他，是卡卡西自愿的，也是水门诱导的。他父亲死去之后水门把卡卡西接回了家，然后和他一起在同一张床上睡到他14岁。很快水门结婚了，卡卡西在那之前进了暗部。

 

卡卡西无意识地走回了宇智波祖宅。他想起富岳的要求——说着“我妻子想要”，但多半会在中途自行加入的富岳。他连忙抓起灌肠的针筒，钻进无人的淋浴间。

“你在干什么？”  
在卡卡西排出体内的第一管水之后，头顶忽然有声音。  
是带土，他不知什么时候蹲在天花板的隔板处，戴着奇怪的涡形面具，露出一只血红的眼睛。  
卡卡西手中的针筒戳进肠道内壁，他下意识想遮挡住脸和下体。  
“在灌肠？”  
带土观察片刻，很平静地问。  
“你为什么要灌肠？要被人操了？”  
卡卡西的脸色变得很难看。他不知道自己的事有没有被带土知道。带土刚回来的时候，他曾经忍不住夜袭过他——带土冷漠地虚化了。  
带土在面具下哼了一声。他听说过卡卡西那些风流韵事，暗部公交车队长，大名也喜欢的高岭之花，睡过所有的男性同期也睡过所有的女性同期——这条应该是假的。带土想，至少我还没睡过他。  
“不打扰你浪漫春宵啦！”带土忽然变成阿飞手舞足蹈，他滑稽地半鞠一躬，跳着舞步消失了。  
“好恶心。”带土说。刚操进来的斑冷哼一声。

 

卡卡西穿戴整齐去了富岳房间，美琴正在等他。  
“没惊醒孩子们吧？”她悄声说。  
卡卡西摇头，他特意绕了远路。  
“鼬今天好像很不开心……他独自在房间里坐了很久，佐助去叫才出来……他表面上还是那种样子，但只有母亲才知道……”美琴解开浴袍，用手梳理长长的黑发。说起长子，她忍不住叹口气。  
“孩子他爸又只知道板着脸……我劝他对孩子们热情点，但他就是放不下爸爸的架子……这个人。”她虽然板着脸，但又露出一点少妇温暖的笑意。卡卡西跟着笑了笑。  
“东西都带来了？把面罩摘掉。”她的笑意忽然不见了，美琴板起脸，像肃杀的寒冬那样。卡卡西顺从地跪下，从口袋掏出蜡烛和假阳具。

美琴是个s。她在婚后一直相夫教子，是个贤惠的家庭主妇，但她总会怀念以前和玖辛奈一起做任务的时光。一个九尾人柱力，一个写轮眼拥有者，多和睦的搭档！她打心眼里希望小儿子佐助能和现任的九尾人柱力鸣人和睦相处，像她和鸣人的母亲玖辛奈那样。

卡卡西按照她的要求放低身体。美琴冷漠地扎紧最后一道束缚带。她用不着开口，多次的调教让她明白卡卡西身体的极限。

她熄掉灯，用起熟悉的火遁忍术。蜡烛的光照亮了她灼灼的写轮眼。

“很好，就这样。”  
“住口，不要吵醒我的儿子。”

 

富岳蹑手蹑脚地走进来。他是个传统的男人，这让他开不了口问儿子，也让他无法跪在地上被捅肛。他们的婚姻一度有些紧张。发现妻子出轨卡卡西，简直让他松了一口气。虽然他是个保守的男人，但他也是个绿帽奴。或者说，他爱他的妻子，所以他成了一个绿帽奴。  
在妻子允许他参与玩弄卡卡西以后，富岳心中仅剩的不快也消散了。  
“安静点。”  
美琴头也不回，房间里的两个男人都屏住呼吸。  
“孩子们都睡了。”富岳在蜡烛燃尽之后才轻轻说。  
美琴拽着卡卡西的头发，狠命地把假阴茎往内捅。  
富岳走到前面，弯下腰摸到卡卡西的头发。他安静地解开卡卡西脑后的衔具，跪在榻榻米上，让卡卡西含住他的性器。卡卡西很快便开始吞吐，像个自动口交机器，嘴巴和之前一样主动。在黑暗里富岳触摸到卡卡西的脸，他在脑内想象他因为吸吮而凹陷的脸颊。显然，美琴不会给他做口交。美琴也不会接受嫖妓，只有在卡卡西身上他们才能享受到一些纵欲的快乐。  
房间里出现了一些水声。但听起来还处在夫妇做爱的范围内。美琴在卡卡西身上颤了几下，伏在他后背上轻轻地喘。富岳握住卡卡西的下巴草草射精，站起来去安抚疲惫的妻子。  
美琴看起来已经高潮了。她的写轮眼变回了普通的黑色眼睛，她握住丈夫汗津津的手。富岳让她靠在自己肩膀上，慢慢给她穿衣服。还没穿完，她就睡熟了。

卡卡西从束缚带中挣脱出来，刚才的口交不尽完美，他凭着气味爬到富岳身下。用舌头打扫干净后，他准备离开。“谢谢。”富岳轻声说，“佐助还要多拜托你了。”  
卡卡西点头，无声无息地从窗户翻出屋子，身手不逊于任何一个暗部。

 

卡卡西早饭时出现在富岳一家桌边。佐助不快地皱眉，带土和斑仍然不在。  
“我以后会当你的老师，佐助。”让人不快的卡卡西开口了。  
“佐助就要麻烦卡卡西さん多多关照了。”鼬很平和地半鞠躬。  
卡卡西还礼时想起美琴昨晚的话。鼬昨天不开心吗？他想起止水流血的眼睛，想着过会应该和鼬单独聊一聊。  
佐助没有说什么，在哥哥施礼时跟着弯了弯腰。  
“佐助，对老师礼貌些。”富岳忍不住开口。  
“啊，不碍事的，佐助是个好孩子。”  
“我有点事，先离开了。”鼬说。  
佐助正要跟着走，美琴递给他一个水煮蛋。

卡卡西一直想找机会和鼬谈谈，可他听来的是止水的死讯。止水死在南贺川的河流里，被冲上岸的尸体毁掉了双眼。卡卡西想起以前在暗部时止水温暖的小房间，和任务成功后露骨的性爱。止水热爱摩挲他的大腿。那时候止水的乌鸦尽情叫喊，在房间里来回乱飞，拍翅膀的声响甚至会盖过他的尖叫。  
“卡卡西さん，我想和你谈谈。”  
卡卡西找了一天的鼬终于出现在他面前。  
“如果，被挚友托付了什么事情，应该去完成吧？”  
卡卡西不明所以，但他想起了带土。  
“应该去完成吧……我想。”  
“那要是挚友的心意，应该去实现吧？”  
“挚友的话……应该去实现吧。”  
“我想也是。”鼬点头，他似乎又长高了一点，卡卡西惊讶地发现鼬已经可以平视他了。  
“谢谢你，卡卡西さん。”鼬转过身，夜空里有一大群乌鸦在飞。它们发出同样难听的叫声，慢慢地盘旋。

 

当晚鼬又一次压着卡卡西在门外激吻。不同的是，这回没了遮挡的大雨。鼬的手准确无误地抓住了卡卡西的阴茎，用力地搓揉。  
“在这？”  
“佐助还在家。”  
然后鼬插进已经不再紧绷的软洞，默契地互相抚慰。  
“万花筒写轮眼，我也有了。”  
情到浓时，鼬这么说。  
“什么？”  
鼬惊讶地看着卡卡西，“你不知道？”  
“没什么。”鼬又说，他抓起卡卡西的上臂发狠地穿刺，汗像泪水一样从眼睛周围流下来。

鼬高潮时咬在卡卡西的乳头上。他差点喊出来，幸好止水养的乌鸦又开始乱飞。  
卡卡西本想问鼬止水的事，但想起这是他表哥，打算过些天再问。  
第三天，鼬离开了村子。

 

前一天晚上，卡卡西被带土叫去了斑那里。  
看到站在斑身边的带土，卡卡西没来由地不快。  
“斑想做个试验，关于写轮眼。”带土简单地说，坐上床开始脱衣服。  
“带土？”  
“别担心——这位就是笨卡卡西吧？看起来不太笨嘛哈哈哈哈哈！”一个相貌奇怪的白色男性像是地上长出来一样，对着卡卡西打量起来。  
“走开，绝。”带土懒洋洋地说。然后他看向卡卡西。  
“脱衣服，你也要的。”  
卡卡西的手先大脑一步拉开了拉链。  
“为什么？这是什么实验？”  
卡卡西握着内裤边缘，旁边的带土已经脱得精光。  
“什么实验，”斑坐在椅子上忽然笑起来，老年人笑的声音也像喘气，“带土想操你罢了。”  
“闭嘴！”带土忽然跳起来，生龙活虎地挥拳揍斑。斑露出嘲笑的眼神，用力捏了一把带土的胸口。  
“卡卡西在等你。”  
“我本来想操你们两个的，可惜年纪太大了。”  
顿了顿，他又说。  
“斑在乱说，”带土帮着卡卡西拉下内裤，“就是在做实验。”  
卡卡西没说话，任由带土把他的手举高，展平，然后——然后带土忽然脸红了。  
带土钻进卡卡西的胸前，卡卡西垂下的手正好搂住他。  
“这样子果然还是很奇怪。”带土嘟囔着，“都怪斑那个老头子。”  
“嗯……带土想做上面还是下面？”  
“什么？”带土奇怪地问，“什么上面下面？”  
“就是你想操他还是被他操。”斑微笑着说。  
“混账死老头！”带土猛地扭头怒骂。  
“我都可以。”卡卡西安静地等了一会，在斑和带土的互相嘲讽结束之后说。  
带土直接地掰开卡卡西的大腿，往中间的穴涂软膏。  
“你和斑是怎么认识的？”卡卡西忍不住问。  
“他捡到了我。在我被石头砸到之后……”  
卡卡西不说话了，用眼神温柔地抚摸带土身上的伤疤。  
“现在还疼吗？”  
话一出口他就后悔了，这么重的伤，怎么可能不疼。  
带土却简单地摇头，“没感觉了。”  
卡卡西的嘴又一次快过了大脑，他轻轻地吻起带土右边脸上的凹凸。

卡卡西握着带土的阴茎，引导带土进入他。他挺起腰，让带土插得更深。然后卡卡西慢慢搂紧他。  
卡卡西缩紧屁眼，感到带土正充斥着逐渐收缩的肠道。他仿佛能摸到带土阴茎的形状，它的温度，它上翘的龟头。卡卡西主动地前后扭动，像喝了一大瓶酒，或烈性春药。  
卡卡西的喘息声打在带土耳边，让带土感到缺氧似的晕厥。他忽然有点奇怪自己为什么冷落了他这么久——为什么呢？卡卡西柔软的肠壁自发地吞吐，像某种被称为爱的东西包裹着他全身。带土迷离的目光里映出似乎喘不上气的卡卡西。明明缺氧的是我，为什么他喘得厉害？带土晕乎乎地想，张嘴叼住或者说吻住卡卡西苍白的唇。  
带土其实并没有多少经验。和斑，他一直是被操的那个，石头虽然没压坏他的“功能”，但委实还是造成了一些损伤，比如他操人的时候屁眼的水就流得厉害。卡卡西摸到带土湿漉漉的腿根，向上又摸到带土开合的穴口。  
他试着把手指伸进去。刚放进一个指节，屁眼就像嘴一样叼住了他，引逗着卡卡西把整根手指也放进去。一根显然不够，他摸不到两旁宽阔的肠壁，卡卡西又加进去一根。  
他忽然想问问带土，究竟是什么“实验”。  
两根也显得空旷，卡卡西伸进第三根手指。这回他摸到了软和的肠壁，也听到带土含糊的哀叫。  
他又退出去一根，两根手指在带土体内逡巡，慢慢摸到一个特殊的地方。带土开始颤抖。卡卡西又按压了几回，带土很快呜咽着射了。  
“你在干什么啊卡卡西……”他不高兴地说，“显得我秒射似的。”  
“对不起哪。”卡卡西毫无诚意地舔舐手指，“带土舒服了吗？”  
带土点头，意外地温顺，在看到卡卡西勃起的阴茎时低头去含。  
“等等……”  
带土已经全部吃进去了，他的眼神在卡卡西脸上飘荡。  
“看来效果不错嘛。”斑突然开口。  
卡卡西刚意识到这个老得快死了的男人一直围观了全程。羞耻感终于回到了他身上。可是斑还在开口。  
“我想看看带土被调教得怎么样。你经验比较丰富……”斑锐利的眼神自上而下划过卡卡西，“……带土对着你警戒心不强。”  
卡卡西看了看还在低头舔的带土，从这个角度，能看到他黑发形成的旋。卡卡西把手放在带土头发上，继续看向斑。  
“拜他右半边的身体所赐，现在他能主动出水了……挺有意思的身体。”  
“你对他干了什么。”  
“干了什么？”斑很不快的样子，“我救了他。”  
“我还教了他我的术。我对他不坏，旗木小鬼，闭上你的写轮眼，带土能放过它，我可不会。”

“真有意思。”斑意外宽厚地看着带土，“你们回去吧。”  
他转过身，摆摆手。  
带土咽掉嘴里卡卡西的精液，给自己穿衣服。卡卡西注意到他右边的身体和左边一样灵活。  
“这是什么做的？”  
“柱间细胞。”带土指着斑，“他说的。”  
“柱间？初代火影千手柱间？”  
“你还知道柱间？”斑忽然转回来，盯着卡卡西。  
“初代目吗？”  
斑高深地笑了，又转回去。“快点滚。”  
“你的左眼……”  
“不要紧。”带土说。  
“我可以还给你。”  
“没有必要。”带土皱着眉，拉住卡卡西的手。他们消失在漩涡里。

“这里是神威空间。”带土对卡卡西说。“别在斑面前说那种话，他一直催我拿回眼睛。”  
“那你为什么……”  
“我为什么要拿？送给你就是送给你。”带土急匆匆地说，“我不需要你的眼睛！”  
卡卡西沉默了一会，“那真是斑吗？”他问。  
“谁知道。”

“你要回去吗？”带土说。  
“你呢？”  
“我就在这里睡。”带土指向远处的方块，上面确实有枕头和被褥。  
“为什么不回去？”  
“为什么要回去？”带土冷漠地说，抛下卡卡西走向“床”。  
“你不回去吗？”带土问跟上来的卡卡西。后者摇头。

“你……不怪我吗？”在钻进带土的被窝时卡卡西忽然问。  
带土似乎瞬间睡熟了，他没有说一句话。

 

卡卡西开始带着佐助独自修行。中忍考试开始了，他想再教他一点。  
鸣人为此吵吵嚷嚷“老师不公平！”  
卡卡西怀念地看着鸣人和佐助斗嘴。带土又一次离开了村子，他和鼬一起消失了。四代目说他们在一个名为晓的组织里。斑很快就死去了，他的仆人们不知所踪。  
富岳和美琴都很难过，因为长子竟然不说一字就远走高飞。他们私下里都问过卡卡西带土和鼬什么时候商议的，卡卡西只能愧疚地说他也不知情。他仍然定期给师母和琳献花，有时会在那里遇到带土。卡卡西对带土说学生们快参加中忍考试了，不知道鼬会不会来看。他们还说起当年中忍考试时的趣事，说到带土被凯一脚踢飞的时候带土恼怒地踢了卡卡西一脚。卡卡西笑得很开心。  
“干什么？笑得好恶心。”佐助不痛快地皱起眉。他这个样子让卡卡西想起带土，于是又笑得开心了些。  
佐助拿起饭团，走到另一边去啃。  
“你怎么不把鸣人也带来？”他背对着卡卡西问。  
一样的问题。“鸣人的查克拉属性不能学千鸟。”卡卡西说。  
“不教千鸟，也可以教别的，”佐助扭过头，“你没发现自己太偏心？”  
“我不是鼬，”佐助又说，“我也不是宇智波带土。”  
“你认识带土嘛。”卡卡西笑眯眯的。  
“他是我小叔叔。”  
“我不关心你究竟把我当成了谁，但我只是我自己。”佐助又说。  
“你的查克拉属性适合学千鸟，仅此而已。”卡卡西说。“你以为我把你当成了谁？”

 

“不错。”在经过几天的魔鬼训练之后，卡卡西终于说。“佐助很像我小时候。”  
“我小时候，很厉害的。”卡卡西又说。  
“你和鼬究竟有没有搞过？”  
“什么？”卡卡西差点握不住烤鱼。“你才十三岁，不要胡思乱想。”卡卡西严肃地说。  
“我小时候，见过你和鼬搂搂抱抱！”  
“你怎么知道那是我？”  
“鼬说他和你一起出任务！”  
“鼬可能是在骗你。”卡卡西无辜地摊开手，“可能他有个不受你父母欢迎的男朋友或者女朋友……”  
卡卡西看到佐助愣住，便乘胜追击，“你父母很喜欢我。”他坦荡地说，“所以你哥哥说他和我在一起，你父母就会放心。”  
“佐助难道没有过吗？明明是和朋友一起出去玩，却和父母说在好孩子家里写作业。”  
“没有。”佐助不高兴地说，“鼬不是在你的小队？你会不知道他和谁在一起？”  
“我当然不知道啊。”卡卡西无辜地说，“佐助君是留宿鸣人家还是小樱家我也不会知道啊。”  
“我不留宿女生家里！”  
“佐助君，”卡卡西眨眼睛，“你还记得当时和鼬在一起的人的相貌吗？身高，发色，特殊标志？”  
佐助认真思索了一会。“不记得，”他诚实地说，“只记得是暗部制服，背着暗部的刀。”  
“会不会是止水？”  
“他那时候已经不在暗部了。”  
“那可能是佐助不认识的人？像是疾风、天藏、夕颜他们。”  
佐助想了想，这些人他确凿不认识。一时拿不出是卡卡西的证据出来，佐助只得哼一声。  
布置好夜间的防卫，卡卡西就翻开了《亲热天堂》。他似乎被书里的情节逗得大笑，整晚都让佐助无比困扰。

佐助开始烦恼。他十三岁了，每日会被晨勃困扰。  
“哟，佐助君也长成大人了嘛~”某天他处理到一半，卡卡西不知为何探进头来。  
“出去！”  
“本来想让你早点开始训练……佐助君要是有这方面的需求，每天可以晚十分钟哦。”  
佐助气红了脸。“你能不能转过去？恋童癖吗！”  
“抱歉抱歉~不过原来佐助也知道，自己还是小孩子啊。”  
佐助很不痛快，看着半硬不硬的阴茎，非常难受。  
“佐助君想听《亲热天堂》吗？老师可以悄悄地读哦。”  
“不想。”佐助绷着脸，“你真的没和鼬做过？”  
“……你哥哥是gay吗？”  
“我不知道。”佐助想了想，他的阴茎气馁地软掉，“你是吗？”  
“……”  
佐助难过地收起他软掉的阴茎，开始换衣服。

 

“卡卡西。”在中忍考试前的某天傍晚，佐助忽然说。“我好像爱上你了。”  
“什么？！”卡卡西吓了一跳。他正在看《亲热天堂》，玲子小姐对初恋情人说我一直一直一直爱着你。他抬起头，对上佐助无表情的黑眼睛。  
“就是这样。”佐助坐在另一块石头上，垂下双腿。“我这几天都在想着你。”  
“我是你的老师，你想我是正常的。”  
“我撸管时也在想你。”  
“……”  
“鼬曾经说，我们家的人都挺喜欢你的。”  
“……”  
“我还是觉得你和鼬搞过。”  
“为什么？！”  
“不知道。”佐助诚实地说。  
“我和你哥哥搞过。”卡卡西闭着眼睛说。“所以你不能和我在一起。”  
“为什么？”  
“我和你哥哥搞过，那我就是你的嫂子，好弟弟不能对嫂子下手。”  
“……”  
“我还是你的老师。好孩子不能对老师下手。”  
“好老师也不能对学生下手。”卡卡西又加了一句。  
“好吧。”佐助有点不高兴的样子，慢慢滑下石头。“那我可以…你吗？”  
“什么？！”  
佐助抬起眼皮看着他，卡卡西开始思考自己当年是不是也这么看着四代目。  
“至少要等到你十八岁。”卡卡西无奈地说，“现在给我训练去。”  
“鼬说得对。”  
“什么？”  
“我们家的人都很喜欢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 佐助18岁以后会爱上鸣人


End file.
